Temporary
by MadeOnTheWeb
Summary: Just when things were going the way he planned, they take a turn for the worst. SUM SUCKS. Read pleeaassee! FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm MadeOnTheWeb! This is my first story! OMGOMGOMG! Okay, that was weird. Peace, Love and Fabian Rutter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, sadly. (*sigh*) (*sniffles*) (*leaves room*) **

**A/N: I apologize for switching POVs and for this chapter being really short. Give it a shot, yeah? PIE~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Nothing is ever normal.<p>

**Fabian's POV**

It was a pretty normal day at Anubis House. Amber rambling on and on about the pink nail polish that she bought yesterday, Alfie sort of listening to her while Jerome flicks his ear, Mick shoving crisps down his throat while Mara was telling him off and Patricia being…well, Patricia. The best part was having Nina in my arms reading this book on Egyptian Mythology we bought yesterday.

But, unfortunately, things are never normal in Anubis House.

We heard the door slam.

Trudy came in with red, puffy eyes and dripping make up. Oh no. This is not good.

I knew something was up. But wait, why did she come home in this state? Wasn't she out with Uncle Ade? Oh no. My eyes grew wide.

"I think Uncle Ade dumped Trudy." I whispered into Nina's ear.

"Really? Why? Do you think so?" she asked.

"I mean look at her," I said gesturing to Trudy wiping her eyes with a tea towel in the kitchen, "She's a mess!"

She nodded. She was about to open her mouth to say something when…

"Fabian, dear, could I speak with you for a moment?" Trudy asked.

"Sure." I said. I got up from my seat on the couch as Nina gave me a worried look, and followed Trudy into the kitchen.

"What's up, Trudy?" I asked her. She seemed a bit nervous and upset and she turned away a little so she could wipe her tears.

"Look, love, I don't know how to tell you this-I'm v-very sorry," she stuttered "It's difficult for me to say,"

"Yeah?" I said a little impatiently.

"Your uncle's in the hospital." She said.

I froze. On the verge of tears. Oh no.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Trudy said giving me a hug.

"It's okay." I replied meekly. My eyes were stinging. I ran to my room. It was definitely NOT okay.

**Nina's POV **

I saw Fabian run to his room at the corner of my eye. I knew something was wrong.

I needed to go and check on him, and then I remembered something. During the summer, when I went back to America, there was a book signing at my favourite bookstore. The signing of _The Solar System is Your Friend_; I got a copy for Fabian since he sacrificed his in the fire. I bolted up to my room, grabbed it, and ran downstairs to his room. I knocked on the door.

**Fabian's POV**

I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open!" I yelled

The door opened to show my beautiful Nina. She had something behind her back. Should I be worried? No, right?

"Hey, you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. She gave the "I-know-something's-up" look. Probably because me eyes looked like giant puffy sausages.

"What's wrong? Did Trudy and Uncle Ade split? What did she say to you?" she questioned me. I sniffled a bit, wiped my eyes and hugged her.

"U-uncle Ade is in t-the hospit-tal-l…" I sobbed into her shoulder. I know, not very manly of you, Fabian, but Nina understood.

"Oh, Fabes, I'm so sorry…" she said getting teary eyed, "It's going to be okay." She held me tight and rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me down.

I looked up from her shoulder and our eyes met. Eventually, so did our lips.

Life was good. For now.

**So… How was that? REVIEW PLEEASE! Thanksiees :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEYYY! What is the up, guys? First of all, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed! Love you guys! I'd also like to thank my fwendss ****Nightseeker18**** and Alyssa for helping me out wiff zis story :D Second, I can't get that "Carl" song from Phineas and Ferb out of my head… I blame my friend Asha, she kept on singing it in class because we have this new kid in our class whose name happens to be Carl as well. Anyway, back to the story, so here's chapter 2, hope ya like it! ~MadeOnTheWeb**

Chapter 2: Some news isn't always good news.

Fabian's POV

Nina came to cheer me up, which of course she did, by bringing me a signed copy of _The Solar System is Your Friend_. I thought I would never see a book like that again. I had to wait hours to get it last time. Oh no, Nina must've waited hours to get this for me… I feel awful.

"Thanks, Nina. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble because of this-" she interrupted me.

"It's okay, Fabian. I know how it feels to know that someone you love is…" she said getting teary eyed. I hugged her and she cried into my chest.

Then, Trudy came in.

"Fabian, dear, the phone's for you-Oh, hello Nina." She said.

I looked at Nina, she nodded. I understood what she meant. We've had a little telepathy link. I guess that happens when you're in love. I kissed Nina's cheek and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Ah, Rutter! How have you been? I understand your Uncle has been very ill," the voice said. I know that voice. Oh no.

"RUFUS! What do you want? How did you find out about Uncle Ade?" I demanded. I am in trouble. BIG trouble.

"Oh, well that information is classified, my boy. What do I want? Hmm… let's see… I WANT THE REAL ELIXIR AND THE CUP AND THE CHOSEN ONE!" he replied. That guy makes me sick. I threw the elixir away, the cup is hidden somewhere, and like I would ever give my Nina to him.

"Like that will ever happen." I muttered.

"It will, or your precious, diseased Uncle will pay the price…" he said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" I bellowed. I'm pretty sure the whole house heard me. Why, you ask? Because I felt at least 8 other people stare at me. The line went dead. I put the phone back and ran to the common room. Everyone followed. I plopped down on the couch. Nina sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Fabes?" she asked as everyone sat down around me.

"Rufus has Uncle Ade." I said. My eyes were stinging again. Ugh. I'm being such a wuss. What kind of guy cries twice in one day? Well, besides babies… Oh, great I'm a baby now. Man up, Fabian!

There were gasps and 'what the hell's going around the room. I rested my hear in my hands covering my face. I'm positive no one would want to see my face now. It's all red and sad and…ugh.

"W-what did h-he want?" asked a clearly terrified Amber.

"He wanted the elixir, the cup and," I hesitated at this point "Nina."

As I said her name she, she hugged my and buried her head into my shoulder. I hugged back, never wanting to let go.

Amber was sniffling and sobbing like a little baby as well, who could blame her.

We can usually get out of these situations, with the right plan. Right now however, I don't think we can.

**OOH. WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO? CAN THEY SAVE UNCLE ADE? WILL RUFUS GET WHAT HE WANTS? WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? I DON'T THINK SO! Review please! **

**Peace, Love, and a lot of pie,**

**MadeOnTheWeb~**


End file.
